


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Christmas drabble where Dave gives John a unique gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

Dave caught a glimpse of him as he walked past the bouncer and let a small smile flash across his lips before replacing his poker face and returning to his turntables.  John didn’t normally come to the club, instead opting to stay home and watch a movie or study while Dave earned his half of the rent DJ-ing the local club.  But tonight was special, for more than one reason.

Firstly it was Dave’s first ever solo run.  Normally the blonde would play a set for about 2 hours before the headliner DJ would take over leaving Dave to enjoy the club. Show off his breakdance moves, and fend off the hordes of rabid fans trying to get a piece of his fine Strider ass.  Dave had expertly hidden his enthusiasm when he was booked solo, but he had brought home a bottle of top shelf whiskey and had gotten John drunk out of his mind.

This had led to reason number two.  The boys had been friends for countless years, first on the internet, then venturing to college together.  After spending their first two years in the campus dorms, the two had scrapped together enough to get a small apartment.  Dave found this ideal for mixing relatively undisturbed and John liked being with his best friend.  The night Dave had brought home the whisky, John had been so sloshed that he had started snuggling up to Dave.  The blonde spent the night reigning in his hormones while John squirmed in his lap as they watch a bad romance movie.  It had probably been love at first sight, as cliché as it sounded, but when John had turned up at Dave’s door for his 16th birthday, Dave knew he wanted to be closer to his internet friend that just as bros.  As John fell asleep in his lap that night, he whispered something that got lost in the movie.

“What’d you say, bro?”

“Kiss me,” John’s eyes were closed and the blonde thought he must have been sleeping until, “Dave…please…”

Dave shook his head and almost fled the couch.  But he swallowed his fear and leaned down, gently pressing his lips against John’s.  The smaller boy softly kissed back, before releasing a snore making Dave’s shoulder’s fall in frustration.  When carefully quizzed the next day, the blue eyed boy didn’t seem to remember much of the night before, much to Dave’s disappointment.  But he had formulated a plan, and it was apparently working.  He had left a note inviting John to the club to hear him DJ and so Dave could give him his gift.

And that was the third reason that particular evening was important.  It was Christmas Eve.  Dave had thought long and hard and poured over every idea of what to get his friend but each idea turned out to be lamer than the last.  Finally Dave had come up with the perfect idea.  Now he just needed to make it through the night.

As the hours droned on, Dave kept an eye on his query as he spun the best mixes he had, leaving the crowd tired and sweaty and satisfied.  John had started the night hanging towards the edges of the crowd letting Dave get a good look at him.  The blue eyed man had dressed nicely for the occasion, a tight blue shirt clinging to his torso with a black button up shirt hanging open over top.  His jeans were loose, the way the boy liked to wear them, and hung loosely on his hips, the way Dave liked him to wear them.  After about an hour, John’s apprehension had worn off and Dave lost him to the crowd, catching a glimpse of blue and black every so often to keep himself from worrying.  Once he had seen a bleach blonde bimbo approach John and grind against him suggestively.  Dave felt a twinge of jealousy, so he quickly spun in a track he knew John loved from his sets and the boy bounded across the dance floor, flailing and writhing and leaving the blonde bimbo in the dust.  As the crowds cleared out and the night drew to a close; John had settled into a booth and was nursing a drink.  By the time last call came around, the club was practically deserted, and Dave’s tip jar was over flowing.  As the club owner gave him a nod to wind down the evening, Dave set up his last track and stuffed something small into his pocket. 

John perked up as the blonde strode towards the booth and slid in across from his roommate, “Great set tonight!”

“Yeah,” Dave removed his shades and rubbed his eyes, “Hopefully this will become a regular thing.  Then maybe we can move to a better apartment.”

“That’d be sweet, I’ve been sort of afraid to leave our presents out under the tree,” John giggled.

“Yeah,” Dave smirked slyly, replacing his shades, “Speaking of presents…”

The music had abruptly changed to a slower piano piece.  Dave stood and extended his hand.  John giggled and looked at the extended appendage.

“Dave, what are you doing?”

“Come on man, this is classic romanticism here.”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Strider?”  John smirked but his cheeks flushed a deep red as Dave kept his hand extended.

Dave sighed and grabbed John’s hand and dragged him onto the empty dance floor, only the bartender and the bouncer bothering to pay attention to them.  Dave looped John’s arms around his shoulders and grabbed the blue eyed boy by his hips and began to sway in an ironic high school dance kind of way.

“Daaaaaaave,” John rolled his eyes as they swayed.

“John,” Dave’s voice was low making the boy in his hands look up at the unusual tone, “There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while.  And I couldn’t exactly think of how, but I think I know now.”

Removing one hand from John’s hip, Dave fished in his pocket and removed a small device that he hooked to his ear as the music became louder.  Then, suddenly, Dave’s voice came from the speakers, and he was singing!

 _I’ll be home for Christmas_

 _You can plan on me_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents under the tree_

 

“Dave, what are you doing?” John’s face was beat red and he turned away from Dave, till the blonde lifted his hand and turned his face back, his tenor voice resonating around the room.

 _Christmas Eve will find me_

 _Where the love light gleams_

 _I’ll be home for Christmas_

 _If only in my dreams_

“John,” Dave’s voice still came from the speakers, but John didn’t seem to notice, or forgot to be embarrassed at least, “Ever since the day we first met, I’ve liked you.  I didn’t think you felt the same way till the other night, when you asked me a question. “

 

The music swelled again and Dave finished the song

 

 _Christmas Even will find me_

 _Where your love light gleams_

 _I’ll be yours for Christmas_

 _For you’re the man of my dreams_

Dave leaned in, scared that John would pull back even now.  But John didn’t pull back, instead he launched forward and locked lips with the blonde, wrapping his arms around him.  A catcall from the bartender brought the two boys back to reality and they pulled back into dancing for the last few bars of music.  Dave rested his forehead against John’s, a smile painted across his face.

 

“Merry Christmas, John.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Dave.”


End file.
